adolscence
by Mysterious cat of demon
Summary: 3 years have past since Kurapika. Killua, Gon and Leorio met. Kurapika whereabouts were unknown and Killua, Leorio and Gon thus get a mission in Europe. Killua spotted a figure look alike as him but why is the figure wearing a skirt? Is it really him? What is the reason behind him hiding her idenytity? Find it out! KilluFemPika! A collab FF between Kuro & M404


**M404: Okay, this is an FF collaboration with my friend, Kuro! XD**

**Kuro: Yoroshiku nee~ minna! *bow* I'm kuro! I'm an new author here, so please just be gentle with me!**

**M404: Kuro-chan, the disclaimer please~**

**Kuro: Okay! XD HunterxHunter is own by Yoshihiro Togashi!**

**M404: Don't forget to reviews! **

* * *

**Adolescence**

**Chapter 1**

It's been a while since he, Gon and Leorio met with the blonde Kurutan. Now, as he and the 2 others have upgrade to a double star hunter and they got a new mission in Europe.

"It's been a while, huh… since we meet Kurapika.." sighed Killua.

"You missed him, am I right?" Teased Leorio.

"Well duh! Of course I miss him! He's our friend and he didn't even text us!" Reply Killua as he look away. A thin of blush can be seen in his cheek.

Leorio just pinched his cheek, grinning widely and gon just laugh at their actions.

Killua frowned and slapped Leorio's hand away. "Even if he only like Gon's partner, I still think him as my friend!"

"A _friend_?" Leorio teased him slightly.

"Shut up you o-san? And what are you even thinking! I'm not yaoi, okay!"

"Hmm~ did I said something?" Grinned Leorio.

"Ugh, whatever, just forget it?" Sighed Killua as he rolled his eyes.

"Killua! Leorio!" call Gon, interrupting their small arguments.

"Can I buy an ice cream?" wondered Gon and both boys just nodded in reply.

Gon then run to and ice cream stall while both boys just find a bench near the stall and sit there. Killua look around at the view in Europe and he suddenly a beautiful yet familiar blonde hair.

"_That hair.. looks like him.. don't tell me!"_ Thought Killua hardly and hurriedly chase the figure.

"Oi! Killua!" yelled Leorio and run after him.

"Killua! Leorio!" shout Gon and run after bothe of them but suddenly went back again.

"Sorry, I forgot to pay and keep the change." Admit gon and stuck his tongue a bit childishly and run again.

The figure saw 3 people chasing after her. Wait… they are her friends! Killua! Gon! Leorio!

"_Crap! This is bad! If they saw me in this form then I…" _Thought her and she continue to run and spotted a huge tree. She hides quickly in the behind it.

Killua wondered around and found the figure he chased behind the tree near a chapel. He came closer to take a clpser look but the figure just avoid him and run away.

Killua let a big, deep sighed, wondering if that figure was really Kurapika . But isn't that figure wearing a skirt? Why would on earth, Kurapika Kuruta used a skirt? He just thought and thought for times but still something make him wondered. That could be actually Kurapika, no?

Leorio then put his hand at his shoulder, startling him. "Ah!" exclaimed Killua, surprise. "You startle me, o-san!"

Which, Leorio seems to ignore it his protest before. "Earth to Killua, what the heck are you chasing just now?" Leorio snapped Killua out from his own world.

"No, Nothing." Denied him.

"Nothing, oh please!" growled Leorio as he rolled his eyes irritated.

"Just tell us everything, Killua!" Hissed Leorio impatiently.

"Killua…" Plead Gon using his puppy eyes which Killua can't stand it. He sigh heavily in defeat. He really can't win with that eyes.

"Fine.." sighed him.

"I see a figure like Kurapika but.." Killua stop a moment.

"WHAT!" exclaimed both of the in surprise. "But.."

"But the figure use a skirt! Hell Kurapika is a boy! There's no hell way that he gonna use that!" Told Killua.

Leorio just riffle the silver haired boy's hair.

"It must be your imagination…" Comfort Leorio.

"Yeah.." agreed Killua.

"A one of surprising illusion that's it, I have to admit that one for sure.." Shrugged Leorio. "Maybe, you really miss him that much.."

"Geez, fine, whatever you want to say, you o-san. Let's go to the hotel, we must check in.." Said Killua as he walk to the Hotel's direction.

After three of them arrive at the hotel lobby, they directly check in. They walk to the lift and press the 10th floor button.

Upon arriving at the 10th floor, Both Killua and Gon search for a room no. 1025. And the room was at the end of the hallway.

"Okay guys, my room number is 1033." Said Leorio and both kids reply it with a nod.

"Just drop buy if you need anything!" Continue Leorio as he leave the kids.

Gon slowly close the door right after Leorio left.

"So, Killua, what should we do until tomorrow?" Asked Gon childishly.

"Well, since you ask me.." Killua sad as heis eyes are starting to sparkle. "The answer is definitely chocolate hunting!" He them exclaimed happily.

"Eeehh? Chocolate? But Killua, Mito-san said that you may not eat sweets too much! You'll get fat! I won't recognize you later if you get fat!" Pout Gon.

"Oh, come on please, I'm just like you, hyperactive! So no need to worry!" sang him childishly.

"You.." Grin Gon and just hug Killua's neck with his right hand and his left hand, ruffled Killua's soft silver hair.

Killua grinned and take one of the pillow. Thus, their little pillow fight begin but was interrupt when someone knock on their room door.

"Gon! Killua! It's me, Leorio!" Said Leorio in a bit of loud voice from outside.

Killua just sighed and open the door for him.

"What do you want know, o-san?" Frown Killua.

"Duties call. Now." Stated Him.

"Fine.." Replied Killua, sighing desperately.

"Gon, let's go now.." Said Killua and Gon nodded. Both kids just close their room door and head outside the hotel with Leorio.

Thus, their first job as a double star hunter in Europe begin..

* * *

**Kuro: Wooo! Finally! Chapter 1 finished! XD**

**M404: Sorry if it's short.. we'll make the next chapter longer!**

**Kuro + M404: Don't forget to reviews! XDD**


End file.
